


Marauders Legacy

by AHewlett



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, OC/OC - Freeform, alternative universe, marauders have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHewlett/pseuds/AHewlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the grandchildren of the Marauders head to the Forbidden Forest, mischief always ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders Legacy

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

A pause followed before a quick sigh was released and the person who asked the question raised his arms in defence and shrugged.

“It’s the bloody forbidden forest, Alex. There’s a good reason why we’re not meant to be here!”

Alex, a dark haired boy who followed trouble like it was a lost puppy, turned to his brother and sighed once again. Honestly, how he was brothers with this thing was a mystery to him. Here he was, the bad boy that girls like and here was his brother who was essentially, a wimp.

William, the third brother of the family, was quiet and studious. Never liked getting into trouble and never liked finding it either. So it baffled him as to why he had decided to follow his idiot brother out of Hogwarts (after curfew!) and into the grounds, towards the impressive forbidden forest.

“Look, I know it’s forbidden, but when has that ever stopped our parents? Our uncles? Our family?”

William paused and mulled it over in his mind. His parents had helped the famous Harry Potter and they were known for getting into trouble, saving the world and just being general heroes. Their parents had always told their children that they needed to be careful, follow the rules and just be safe.

Tonight, Alex had obviously decided not to follow those rules.

“Come on, it’s going to be fun. Stop being a mother hen and get your arse moving.”

The two lads trundled past the warning sign and into the forest, with only a lumos spell to guide them. It was dark, it was big and it felt terrifying. You knew you weren’t wanted in there and William felt a chill go down his spine. This is where the spiders were, where all the dangerous creatures were and it once housed Voldemort.

“Shit!”

Alex and William yelled and spun themselves round to find a sheepish looking James and Albus Potter, spread over a rather large tree root.

The two Black brothers helped the two Potter brothers up and the four looked at each other, wondering who would go first and fess up.

“What are you idiots doing here?” Albus was first to ask.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him and replied just the same.

“We saw you two sneaking out so we decided to follow you and see what you were up to,” James finally explained and Alex smirked.

“Too nosy for your own good sometimes, Potter. What the hell would your Dad say if he saw you now?”

James turned his brown eyes towards Alex and glared, “I could say the same thing about your Mum.”

The four boys fell silent and the noises of the forest seemed louder than ever. A branch snapped as if it had been stood on and the boys stood still, only a small space highlighted by Alex’s spell.

Footsteps! And another set of footsteps!

They huddled together and thought briefly as to what could be heading their way. Spiders? A centaur?   
“You boys sure do go looking for trouble.”

Highlighted by a larger lumos spell, the headmistress of Hogwarts stood in her pyjamas and smiled at the four. Turning her head ever so slightly, Celena called out “It’s alright. I’ve found them.”

“Dad!”

The two Black brothers turned to see their Dad followed by Harry Potter, who of which was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Why is it always mine?” Harry muttered to James Black, who chuckled and nudged him.

“I think it’s mine this time,” He said as he pointed towards Alex, who had turned a rather interesting shade of red.

“Come on, let’s you four back to Hogwarts and back to bed. I’ll deal with your punishment in the morning.”

Celena nudged the four in the direction towards the entrance of the forest and once they were somewhat out of site, Celena turned to Harry and James and smacked both of them across the head.

“Why is it always your sons?!”

Harry rubbed his head and yawned. “Don’t go blaming the Marauder genes on us.”

“We don’t go looking for trouble, trouble finds us,” James added and winced slightly when his wife glared at him.

“Get going.” She pointed towards where the boys were waiting and quickly, James and Harry followed. Celena took a moment and sighed to herself, shaking her head.

“Mischief managed, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and just a random one-shot I came up with while trying to write the new version of an old story. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
